A Gryffindor Love Triangle
by georgesgirl
Summary: As the title states! Who will end up with who? Read to find out! Please review!
1. How it all begins..

A/N: MAJOR thankies to Christa for the idea. I owe you big time chicka! I am back and...well...almost as good as I used to be! Please review and tell me what you think! If I get enough good reviews I'll continue! Thankies and PLEASE review before I cry!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING you hear? Not my characters, not my plot, not my computer, not my keyboard, not my brain! Ok...well the plot and brain are mine but other then that...nothing!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Triangle Forms  
  
  
"Told you, you couldn't win!" said Lee. He and George had just finished a game of wizard chess in the common room which George had lost horribly.  
  
"Oy Fred! What's wrong with you! You haven't been this quiet since...since..you've never been this quiet ever!" said George changing the subject. Fred had been watching quietly the entire time.  
  
"Nothing." Fred answered all too unconvinsingly.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Are you gonna tell us or do we have to force it outta you?" asked Lee.  
  
"I'll tell you", said Fred, afraid of the consequenses of choosing the other. "but not here. Just in case. Let's go somewhere else."  
  
The 3 stood up and walked nonchalantly to the dorms, Fred leading the way. George and Lee plopped down on their beds while Fred remained standing.  
  
"So..", Lee began, "what's up?"  
  
Fred took a deep breath, sighed, and then began.   
  
"Well....I like Angelina. But I don't know how to tell her. I mean, I can't just walk up to her and be like 'I'm in love with you! Date me!' but I don't know what else to do." Fred said.  
  
"Well technically you COULD", said George, "but not without making a complete fool out of yourself.  
  
"That's no big deal man! We'll help think of something! Consider it taken care of!" Lee assured him.  
  
"I guess that's better then doing it myself. But if you two screw up my chances with her there WILL be dungbombs AND canary creams in your near future."  
  
"Ok.", they agreed in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
"Katie...I HAVE to tell you something!! This is killing me! If I don't tell someone I'm gonna burst!", said Angelina randomly in their dorm room.  
  
"Erm...ok...calm down. What is it?" Katie asked, looking up from a book she was reading.  
  
"I like Lee Jordan." said Angelina. She then fell back onto her bed and sighed. "I feel SO much better now."  
  
Katie smiled at her from the other side of the room. "That is so cute!", she said beaming, "Are you gonna tell him?!"   
  
"NO!", Angelina replied instantly.  
  
"Why not? What have you got to lose?"  
  
Angelina sighed. "I suppose you're right. The worst that could happen would be he didn't feel the same I guess. I'll go for it then."  
  
"Good! You should do it now! Ask him to help you with something so you can get him away from everyone and then tell him. If something goes wrong you can come right back up here. Do you want me to come?"  
  
"No. Stay here. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, something went right!"  
  
"Ok! Good luck!"  
  
And with that Angelina walked out of the room full of nerves and very determined. She was under the impression nothing could go wrong. How wrong she was.  
  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? You love? You hate? You've see it? You haven't? Tell all! Please review! 


	2. What A Mess!

A/N: Thanks SO much to all my responders! You have insipred me to write another chapter within 3 days. Ask any of my friends that has never happened before ever! I usually take about a month! LoL. Oh yeah! I realized a while ago that I never mentioned how old they all are here. I'm thinking beginning of 3rd year or so. Just thought that was important information. So anyway....read this and continue responding and I'll continue writing!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, don't own any of the characters. JK Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 2: What a Mess!  
  
Angelina slowly made her way down from the girl's dormitory as the twins and Lee did the same from the boys'.  
  
"There he is.", Angelina said quietly to herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued walking towards them.  
  
"There she is!", George whispered to Fred, "Now...just walk up to her and ask if you can talk to her."  
  
"Then say something really sweet and corny like...like....you look nice today.", added Lee.  
  
"And then what?", asked Fred.  
  
"Then tell her how you feel. Chicks dig that whole honesty thing.", Lee informed him.  
  
Fred looked uncertain but he agreed and made his way over to Angelina before she reached the middle of the common room where people could hear them.  
  
"Hey....Angelina, could I talk to you for a minute?", he asked her trying to keep his cool.  
  
Angelina quickly glanced at Lee out of the corner of her eye. He and George were setting up another chess game on a table near the back of the room. Deciding he wasn't going anywhere for a while she let Fred lead her away to a corner of the common room where no one was.  
  
"What is it?", she asked him once they had reached the corner.  
  
"Well...", Fred began nervously, "you look nice today."  
  
"Er...thanks. Is that all?", she asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"No." Fred took a deep breath and decided to get it all out. "Look Angelina, I have to tell you something and I'm gonna do it fast so don't interrupt. Ok?" She nodded.  
  
"Here goes then..." Fred said looking terribly nervous. "I like you Angelina. A lot. I've liked you since I don't even remember when and it's been killing me that I couldn't tell you because I was too nervous so I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore and I told George and Lee and then I was afraid that if I didn't tell you they would and I really didn't want you to find out that way so I told you now and I was really hoping you'd go out with me sometime."  
  
He said all of this very quickly and it took Angelina a moment to process what she was hearing. Once she realized what her friend had just told her she sat stunned. How could she tell him that she had actually come downstairs to say the same thing to his best friend?! When words finally came to her they sounded quite choked up.  
  
"I don't know what to say." she managed to tell him.  
  
"That's ok." he said. His face was as red as his hair, if not redder.  
  
"I really really don't. Can I get back to you on this tomorrow? I just remembered something upstairs." she responded, equally as red. She made sure to flash him her sweetest smile as she walked away. She thought he deserved at least that considering what he had just gone through.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie sat on her bed reading. Suddenly her head popped up and she looked at her watch. "I almost forgot!" she thought "Angelina! It's been more then 10 minutes!" She grinned. "I knew everything would work out! I'm so.."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Angelina burst through the door repeating "Why me?" over and over again. She fell onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow muffling her words.  
  
"Angelina...."  
  
Angelina sat up. Her face was still red and she looked terribly upset.  
  
"Oh no!! Did he turn you down? I am so sorry...."  
  
"I wish. That would be better then the true story."  
  
She proceeded to tell Katie exactly what had happened in the common room and then fell back into her pillow and began mumbling again.  
  
"Oh dear...that is terrible. But don't worry! We'll think of something! We'll fix this...somehow." said Katie looking puzzled. She couldn;t let her friend go through this alone! Besides, she loved meddling in other people's love lives. This sounded like it would be fun to sort out!  
  
~*~  
  
Fred sat down next to Lee and George and began watching them silently. Knowing this meant something was up, George spoke.  
  
"How'd it go."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"What? How does that work?" Lee asked looking at him confused.  
  
"Well...I told her. And she sat there kinda stunned. And then she said she didn't know what to say. And that she'd get back to me."  
  
Lee and George both looked as though they now understood how he didn't know but pretended not to.  
  
"How could you not know?! That's gotta be a good sign!" said Lee reassuringly.  
  
"What sign?"  
  
"Well she smiled at you didn't she? That's gotta mean something good!" said George.  
  
"Yeah....I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know it's pretty short, but my chapters are always short! Please review!! 


	3. Sleepless

A/N: I'm having a bit of trouble deciding where I want to go with this so bear with me. I'll still try and get chapters up as often as possible but they won't be very long. *sigh* I'm working on it! And thanks a million to my first 7 responders! You guys rock! Glad you liked it! You boosted my self confidence :).  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...I STILL don't own anything except the plot. You'd think people would understand this by now?  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepless  
  
Angelina lay awake in her bed. She checked the clock on her bedside table once more. It was 12:53. Two minutes later then it had been when she had checked at 12:51. This was so pointless. She had been trying to sleep since 10:30 but she was getting nowhere fast. Every time she closed her eyes she thought about Lee. Every time she thought of Lee she thought od Fred. Every time she thought of Fred, her heart broke. This cycle had been going on hor a long while until she finally gave up on sleep. Finally, at 12:55, she decided to go down to the common room. She figured it would be deserted by now and even though it wasn't allowed, perhaps sleep would come easier down there.  
  
When Angelina reached the common room she sat down on a big comfy red sofa near the fire which was still crackling merrily in the fireplace. She curled up in a corner with her blanket and leaned on the armrest. She stared into the orangey red flickers and surprisingly thoughts of Lee and Fred left her alone. Her mind was empty and soon sleep overcame her and she drifted off into dream land.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Fred lay awake in bed thinking about the day he had just have. Why did girls have to be so confusing?! They could never give you a straight answer! Fred continued to think and finally decided to take a walk. Even if only through the common room, a walk was a walk.  
  
When he reached the common room he was surprised to see a figure asleep on the couch. He knew right away it was Angelina. He had come down here to stop thinking about her but there was no way that could happen now. He stared as he gazed at her. She was beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful all the time. But he was sure she could never like him. If she had liked him, she wouldn't have rejected him today. He had thought about it and he knew that it had been wishful thinking to say that was a maybe. He watched her for a few more minutes and then headed back upstairs. For some reason he now had no trouble sleeping.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah. That was short. And pointless. But I think it was ok. And I'm starting the next chapter right away! As in...seconds from now! So please review! And I promise the next chapter will be better! This was just kinda a fill in chapter! Peace! 


	4. A Plan is Formed

A/N: I'm very proud of this chapter because I actually had ideas for it! Usually I decide to write, open word pad, and type it as it comes to me, LoL. So I'm super-happy about this! Hope you like it! I tried to get it out as fast as possible but band camp does get in the way!(email me if this makes no sense to you)  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING! Get used to it.  
  
Chapter 4: A Plan is Hatched  
  
Angelina woke up on the cough in the common room and looked around. Apparentally sleeping downstairs had worked well. The big clock on the back wall told her it was 7:30 AM. She didn't have any classes until 9:30 so she decided to get an early start on her day. She got dressed and showered and got all of her things together and headed down to breakfast at 8:30.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall she was surprised to see that Katie was already there. She hadn't noticed her bed was empty while she had been in their dormitory. Angelina walked over to her and sat in the seat across from her at the table.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Angelina asked. Katie shrugged.  
  
"Thinking." she answered simply.  
  
"'Bout what?" Angelina questioned as she picked up a piece of toast and began nibbling it.  
  
"You mostly. Ya know...you're situation."  
  
"Yeah I know. I couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"I noticed. But there's good news! I have a plan!!"  
  
Katie smiled as Angelina looked up grinning.  
  
"What is it?!" Angelina asked excitedly.  
  
"Grab some toast to go and I'll tell you somewhere no one can hear."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The girls stood up and walked out of the Hall. They figured the common room would be busy by now so they went into the empty Charms classroom and began discussing. Soon Katie plan had been altered and reformed to work perfectly. There was no flaws what-so-ever that they could see and it seemed fool proof. Oh how wrong they were.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe I should just give up on her."  
  
"Why would you do that?! She never said no!"  
  
"But she never said yes either!"  
  
"But she never said no and that's what matters!"  
  
Fred and George sat arguing in their dormitory. Fred hadn't been himself ever since the incident with Angelina. It was obvious that he still liked her but he was so sure that she hated him now that he was ready to give up.  
  
"Just give her a day or two to get back to you. Girls are like that. They can never make up their minds."  
  
"How would you know? How many girlfriends have you had?" Fred asked, knowing George knew nothing about dating.  
  
"Enough to know that they take a few days." George answered in a complete lie(LoL. I'm not picking on him! I swear I love him to death! just look at my username).  
  
Fred sighed. "I guess I'll lisetn to you this once but don't ever expect for this to happen again!"  
  
George grinned. "That's my boy! Now let's go get some breakfast! I'm starved!"  
  
~*~  
  
Later...in History of Magic....  
  
"Psst...Fred.." Angelina leaned over to Fred who was sitting next to her.  
  
"What?" he whispered back.  
  
"I have to talk to you after class. Walk with me to lunch. Class is over in a minute anyway."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They sat through the rest of class silently. Fred was wondering what Angelina was going to say to him and Angelina was excited to finally put the plan into action. Professor Binns dismissed the class and the two left together after the others.  
  
"So...what did you want to say to me?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well...", Angelina began, "I just wanted to say that I'd love to go out with you."  
  
A/N: So whatdya think? Was that unexpected? Tell me in your reviews thanks! Hope it wasn't too short! 


End file.
